100 Moments
by PJO-Chick-HP
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has been through many experiences. Some moments are full of love, some of joy. Some of hatred, some of sorrow. These are just a few of the many moments at the demigod camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for all my readers who were in the process of reading my previous stories. I just needed a break to refine my writing skills. I'm still not the amazing writer I want to be but, this is what'll have to do. I'm going to try to start over with all my stories, but most of my writing will be in a couple weeks, when school ends for me. **

**So this is this idea I've been playing with. I guess it's pretty popular. 100 Theme Challenge. Since I'm such a lazy bum, I got the list from someone else, but of course, my own style of writing and such of sorts. Thanks for reading(or looking at a list). Chapter one will be out immediately after this.**

**~Love and Cookies**

**Kai**

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying-

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance-

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

The day at Camp-Halfblood had been exciting. Earlier that morning, Chiron announced a tournament at the sword arena. The newcomers buzzed around excitedly, while the older, more experienced campers simply grinned at their friends and rose from the breakfast table. Percy Jackson being one of them.

"So you think you're gonna win, Jackson?" Annabeth grinned, nudging him softly.

"Of course I am Chase. Do you doubt me?" Percy challenged, nudging her back and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course I do Seaweed Brain. If you win the tournament, I'll be your servant and do whatever you ask, no questions for an entire day. And If I win...you have to go through a whole lesson of The History of Architecture."

"What, I'm not good enough to be your servant?" Percy pouted as they approached the Armory.

"Percy would you rather be my servant or learn all the thrilling twists and turns of Ancient Architecture?" Annabeth asked narrowing her eyes

Percy avoided the question by kissing her quickly on the lips then jogging away towards the Arena. She rolled her eyes and mulled over the selection of weapons, first picking up a beautiful bow with a matching arrow set. Next a large Celestial bronze sword with a silver hilt. A glint of bright silver caught her eye, a finally she saw her chosen weapon. It was sleek, silver dagger with a sharp point and an ebony hilt. The blade was perfectly balanced and she moved it with ease. On the flat of the blade was an ancient Greek rune. Ο νικητής θα αυξηθούν it read. Annabeth smiled as the translation automatically spoke in her mind: The victor will rise.

By the time Annabeth got to the arena, Percy was easily dodging below the too large sword of a new Apollo kid. Percy swiped the battered looking blond haired boy feet from under him, placing the sword at the back of his neck, causing beads of blood to dribble to the grass. Percy helped the kid up and playfully ruffled his hair, showing him to the water and towels before stepping back onto the arena. The first thing he noticed different about the the arena was the presence of the pretty blond girl. She grinned at him and he stuck his tongue out, walking over to her and plopping down on the bench next to her.

"Wise Girl, no hard feelings when I beat you right?" Percy asked, not looking at her but still had a wide grin on his face. Annabeth carefully composed her face into an impassive mask.

"Sure, as long as you promise the same." She challenged, rising from the bench and unsheathing her dagger. Percy brought out his sword and made the first strike, something Annabeth did not expect. Her dagger fell with the momentum of his blow. Annabeth backed up, watching the muscles of Percy's arm, ready to move at the slightest he did and she was ready, easily swirling below the blade,so close she smelled the slight scent of soot and sulfur. Percy was already charging at her when she straightened and she raised the dagger to block the oncoming sword.

The blades separated with a clang that turned all heads at camp. Percy pressed down roughly on Annabeth's smaller arms and her defense broke, the blade clattering to the ground. Annabeth's arms hung at her sides, throbbing from the effort of holding Percy back. Annabeth ducked and weaved between the blows, not bothering to retrieve her sword. Finally, Percy caught Annabeth on the shoulder and she came crashing down into the dust.

Annabeth angrily stared at the dirt below her face before springing back up. Sunlight glinted off her silvery blade into her eyes, reminding Percy of a rolling storm cloud.

"Round two." She growled, raising her shield as her eyes zipped about, formulating quick plans, catching minuscule chinks in his armor.

Percy sighed but raised his sword. Annabeth lunged swiftly and Percy's arm raised to block nothing but air. Annabeth had rolled perfectly between Percy's wide spread legs and raised with the sword tip at the back of his neck. She kicked him hard into the dust and looked at him with a slick smirk on her face. Percy glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Round three." he snapped, wiping the dirt from his back and shaking out his hair.

A group of kids gathered around and stared in awe at the sort of dance they were performing. As Percy swiped at Annabeth's stomach, she easily parried and spun to face him again. As Annabeth lunged, Percy rolled backwards to the ground and quickly brought himself after her as she rose from her cat like stance.

As one , the crowd gasped. Percy had struck Annabeth in her side and she was on the ground, tears pooling in her eyes. Percy was immediately by her side and Chiron galloped into the arena. Percy missed something crucial to victory. Swiftly, almost unnoticeably, Annabeth shook her head at Chiron, warning him off. Chiron chuckled and backed out, shaking his head at the daughter of Athena. Almost nobody saw the next moment. Percy suddenly ended up underneath Annabeth, her dagger at his throat.

" Cute trick." Percy mumbled, moving a stray hair behind Annabeth's ear.

"Not just a 'cute trick',Jackson, a beautifully thought out battle plan." Annabeth grinned , placing a soft kiss on Percy's lips.

" Sure, Wisegirl. So, you up for Round 4." Annabeth laughed and pulled Percy up.

" Of course, Seaweed Brain. But you'll still have to do The History of Architecture with me."

"Oh joy." Percy remarked sarcastically, raising his sword.

Anybody still watching saw that they had softened the blows and prolonged the moments were their skin touched. And as clear as day, they watched the two heroes fall in love.

**A/N: Hoped y'all loved it :D. I'd love if anyone would beta me, I suck at grammar and spelling but, hope you guys could look through the errors. I actually felt pretty good about this story. And fear not, I already wrote the next 4 stories. I just need time too look through them. Yell at me if I don't write soon!**

**Read and Review**

**~Love and Cookies**

**Kai**


	3. The Light of Olympus

**I would like to thank my first reviewer, mysterysolvers1. I did this chapter for you because I was so excited when I read the review. Thanks again :D. Hope y'all like how fast I updated and review please. Enjoy the story!**

**A review is like the sun shining through the rain.**

**~Love and Cookies**

**Kai**

**Light**

Everybody's points of view of the wreckage of Olympus were different as they trudged around the battered city.

Annabeth saw hope; for building a new Olympus was her dream. She floated around, looking at the sharp angles of the temples and the special design all Greek buildings seemed to behold. Percy saw horrors, blood from fallen heroes ran down the street like a river, with their dead faces forever frozen in grim determination. He carefully picked up the bodies of his friends and wrapped them in their respective saw victory, the scent of sulfur from the powdery yellow dust clouded the air and their shoes. Her grin was wide as she wearily walked through the streets of Olympus with a sort of pride in her gaze, completely oblivious to the strong scent of blood and rotten eggs.

But what Katie Gardner saw, was Light. A young godly couple walked hand-in-hand, helping clean the mess. The beautiful couple seemed to have a inward glow that lit their eyes and smile. Undisturbed, flowers bloomed healthily with satyrs and naiads tending to their wounded. She spotted a familiar black headed satyr with sprouting horns and smiled as she recognized her own satyr, Rohn. She looked up in wonder at the still falling balls of light in the sky, a detail she completely missed in the midst of battle.

Travis trudged on behind her, kicking up yellow dust with his boots. he gladly watched her admiration with a cocky smirk on his bruised, bloodied face. Katie had a glow, a fact he had noticed over the past days. Like the godly couple, but she fuels it on her own. Absently he remembered a place with the same glow Connor and himself discovered on a visit during the Winter solace. He looked at Katie with the picture of herself besides the beautiful lake in his mind, and a wide grin widened his cheeks. He easily caught up to her short legged stride and playfully looped an arm through hers. Katie momentarily froze, turning swiftly and setting her feet in a defensive position. Her small fists balled and green electricity ran through her fingers and her already green eyes brightened with an eerie glow.

"Whoa, take it easy Gardner. Wouldn't want to harm this piece of perfection." Travis beamed, pulling on a strand of Katie's hair as he watched her features relax. Casually, while she gained her composure, Travis turned her in the direction of the lake.

Katie rolled her eyes and planted her feet. " Look Stoll I don't have time for your stupid pranks or bets or what-" she was abruptly cut off by Travis's rough finger against her lips. She looked up at his amused face.

"Katie, shut up for a second." Travis interrupted and pulled her along faster. Katie fought to hide her smile as he goofily ran into irritated demigods and minor gods. After a long, stern lecture from a older goddess, Travis walked away laughing and Katie shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Finally they approached a place that was completely clear of people. On a plaque read 'The Light of Olympus. For those whose intentions are pure. In memoir of Agathon, My Fallen Hero.' Travis looked back and wore a grim smile."See no pranks or jokes or whatever."

Katie, of course paid him no mind. She was too busy staring at the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on. It was a lake, filled with clean blue water and a wide assortment of fish. The water rolled softly, creating gentle waves. Water trickled down from a fluffy cloud, two times higher than Niagara Falls, but with none of the noise. The only sound that she heard was the sound of her own breathing and fish jumping out of the lake. Plants were abundant and wild, all different colors, some that haven't been seen for thousands of years.

"You know, not even the gods have seen this place. No picture has been taken, no word has been spoken about this place. Only one goddess has stepped foot in this place. It was created in secret by two demigod lovers, one the son of Poseidon, the other the daughter of Demeter. Together they filled this place with life and beauty. Then the son of Poseidon, Agathon, died in battle. Before Kharis killed herself from despair, she preserved this place, keeping it from the power-hungry gods. Only a few demigods have ever stepped foot here. The spirits of Agathon and Kharis still watch over this place, making sure only true-hearted demigods step onto its grounds." Travis explained

" Who's the goddess who can see this?" Katie breathed, still in shock at the sight and story.

"Oh her? Well have you ever looked in a mirror?" Travis asked wiggling his eye brows.

"No." Katie sighed, again rolling her eyes.

"Well when you do, she'll be looking right back at ya."

"Cute." Katie dead panned

Travis watched her pick up a pure white tulip and sniff it softly.

" Ya know Stoll, you really outdid yourself this time." Katie whispered standing up and kissing his cheek." Thank you so much for showing me this. It's so beautiful and a true honor. Thank you."

Travis grabbed Katie's hand, intertwining their fingers."Flower Power, do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this. It'll ruin the...the magic." Katie smiled and nodded backing up and taking a eyeful of the Light of Olympus.

Katie left, looking back to smile happily at him and then turning a sharp corner. Only a glimpse of her honey blonde curls was seen before she was completely out of sight. Travis chuckled before whistling and his father, Hermes, strode into the Lake. Hermes eyes shone blue with excitement and the familiar light of playing a trick.

"And now I see which one of my children got my charm." Hermes boomed, gripping Travis's shoulder and grinning.

"Yea. Thanks Father for helping me with Katie. Just please don't tell anyone. I'm really not up to fighting World War Three."

Hermes shook his head and guided Travis back entrance, exiting father and son, into the busy streets of Olympus.


	4. Promise

**Dark**

The only thought in Luke's mind was how dark it was. He looked through eyes that weren't his from a small projector, watched the slight glow with horror as his friends fell. And still the dark was crushing him, slowly grinding away his soul until he was just a shell. Just what Kronos wants.

Luke tried to remember what was so important that he would risk his life by giving himself over to darkness. Nothing seemed worth this torture. Then it hit him. Hermes betrayal, the gods forgetfulness, all the sad abandoned kids at camp. He was doing this for them. For all the forgotten,everywhere. Anger pumped through his veins, made his head pound, caused his vision to go red. He allowed the ugly anger swallow him. Pain coursed through him and a wild scream ripped out from his colorless lips.

He knew that every time he let darkness wash over him, Kronos squeezed him tighter, dragged him deeper into the thick black nothingness that seemed to reach out with stringy tentacles. A crazed, wild sound echoed in the nothing, and Luke was startled to find out it was his own scream.

The scream was colored with determination and hope and will. The dark tentacles shrank away, whispering promises of its return. A crackling, awkward voice was heard from the projector.

Ethan Nakamura stammered the tale of the blond haired girl who jumped in front of poison-tipped dagger aimed at a dark haired, invincible boy . He said maybe she was stupid or loyal, or both. He said her grey eyes flickered to a small area on him and somehow, she felt the urge to jump, to save him. Luke's heart thudded wildly for a moment then slowed to a halt. One person fit the description, one blond haired, grey eyed, quick calculating, stupidly loyal Annabeth Chase.

Something bubbled up inside him, for once, it wasn't darkness. It was bright and beautiful. The feeling exploded and filled the darkness with a flash of light and an anguished scream. He blinked, and the eyes looking back at Ethan weren't the horrifying gold Kronos's eyes always were. Those eyes were blue and clear. The eyes reminded him of beautiful spring days with fluffy clouds fluffing their way through the endless sky. The beautiful eyes stared at him hard, as if willing him to do something, and Ethan felt a pull stronger than any Kronos would ever put on him. It was full of the endless blue skies with the birds chirping their song to the world and the butterflies dancing with the wind. Would their be anymore blue skies with Kronos in command?

The eyes widened suddenly, the pupils dilated, and were abruptly replaced by the color of fire.

Luke crumpled to the ground. Tears streaked down his dirty, scarred cheek and he lay down on the nothing and slowly, he allowed the hope to drain from his spirit. He gave it to Annabeth, shooting it to her through his mind, giving her all his love, all his promises returned for the moment.

"What is this, a pity party?" a hard female voice spat. A voice so familiar, he would've known had he been deaf.

"Thalia?" Luke whispered, looking at her spiky black hair, those electric blue eyes that seemed to shoot him with enough sparks to blow the moon out of the sky and face Artemis's wrath at the same time.

"No doofus, It's Santa freaking Claus. Get your stupid butt up and tell me how you're getting us out of this mess." she glared, as he rose to his feet and looked down at her teeny form.

"Why me? Isn't Jackson supposed to be the hero of the century? I read all about it in Teen Godlings Weekly." he mumbled.

Thalia stared at him blankly for a second.

"Are you really this stupid? I can't take forever explaining this, Mr. Dreamtastic promised me _only_ 5 minutes. Can't you see that all along, you've been the hero? You're the one who is going to make the choice, Olympus to rise or fall. Which is it gonna be genius?"

"Mr. Dreamtastic?"

"Really?! Thats all you got from that sentence all about...ya know ...the upcoming destruction of the **_WORLD_** as we **_KNOW IT_**. Focus Luke. Look at me, at my eyes." Thalia snapped

Luke looked down into the girl's eyes to find they were no longer blue, but a stormy grey. The girl's hair was now long and curly and blond. The girl grew as he watched until she was only a few inches below him. She had that smile on her face, her know-it-all smile, and his heart thundered.

"Annabeth." he rasped.

"Yes. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. A part of our family since age 7. This is the reason you need to fight back. She is your reason." Annabeth/Thalia said as she reached forward to touch the side of Luke's face.

Memories blurred his vision. The girl with a hammer clutched in her tiny fists, a girl squeezing his hand tight and looking up at him like HE was the hero, when she was the one who rescued him. A girl running through the forest, solemn, all signs of youth wiped clean from her 7 year old face. And then she fell. And it was back, her innocence, her youth. A girl riding on his back, fighting a smile although a hydra was on their tail. A girl who pulled him from the River Styx single handedly. A girl who'd broken his heart,over and over. A girl with a grey streak in her eyes and in her hair. And then him. Looking down on the girl and promising one thing. Family.  
"We are your family now. Just the three if us. Forever." he whispered, wiping her face with a cold rag and swiping a fly away hair behind her ear.

Luke opened his eyes.

"When the moment comes, she will be your way out. Don't blow your chance. Luke, I am so proud of you. Of what your going to do, of who you are." Annabeth/Thalia murmured, a tear falling down her cheek. The tear expanded on her face and turned into a crystalline bubble all over her body. She gave Luke a smile, as timeless as the world itself and filled with enough sadness to fill the ocean.

"Bye, Luke. Make me proud, alright? Make me have no regrets about not slamming that hammer into your skull the first chance I got. Make me not regret loving you." her voice said.

" Annabeth don't leave me. Don't leave me in this place. Take me with you." Luke cried out.

Luke heard the smile in Annabeth's voice " Now why would I do that when I know you're gonna do this on your own?" and she was gone.

He knew this because the darkness grew darker, not filled with the light of Annabeth's smile.

Luke sat in the nothing and thought and then he knew.

Luke felt when the moment arrived , when the screen flickered green and when the darkness began to squeeze the last breaths away from his lungs. He was dying. And it was to her scream.

"You promised me Luke. You said we were family." and suddenly he saw her in person. She looked battered, her right eye swollen shut, her arm eerily still, her leg twisted in a wrong position. She was beautiful.

"Oh my gods Annabeth. What have I done?" Luke whispered and dropped to his knees . Percy stumbled from out of nowhere to block his view of her. He held a glittering knife in his hand. For a moment he was sucked back into the darkness then he emerged with Percy's green eyes looming over him, knife raised above his head. Annabeth's screams were in the background, begging him to stop, to wait. She had a plan, and Luke, for once, knew what had to happened in order for the plan to happen.

" The knife Jackson, I need the knife. I can't hold him off for long. If you come any closer he'll fight against you. And only I know my weak spot. I know what I have to do." Percy eyed him with skepticism clear in his gaze. Annabeth was quiet. She knew this was the moment of the prophecy, do or die.

"Please Percy. For her." and they both understood. A code for men in mutual respect for the girl they love.

He nodded his head and handed Luke the knife without any hesitation. Luke unhooked his armor and slashed quickly at his weak spot. Pain shot through his whole body. His body lit up and suddenly... Luke couldn't feel one of his legs...or one of his arms...or the side of his face. Annabeth was hovering over him. Her hands flitting nervously around his body.

"W-we can save him?" she stammered, clearly not believing. Grover stepped up and offered help. Luke gave the satyr a speech, and hoped he would follow through when he was gone. One simple line was left for Percy

"Don't let it happen again." and the statement carried double meanings.

One meaning the forgotten demigods.

The other Annabeth getting hurt. He nodded his head, of course he would understand. Percy took over when Luke had left. He had been doing it all along.

"Did you love me?" Luke croaked. Her eyes flickered to Percy's and back. She's asking permission. From her brother. Luke nods, and excitement flares in her eyes before she only sees him again.

"You're my brother Luke. At one point...yea. But I've always loved you. And I always will." Annabeth said, tears pooling in her grey orbs. The tear dropped onto Luke's face. He smiled, looking at those eyes as suddenly his gaze blackened and Luke was surrounded by a different, beautiful darkness.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I am a certified slacker, but still thanks to ALL who reviewed or even read. This whole dark and depressed thing was kinda difficult. I couldn't resist putting Luke to a peaceful, semi-happy death. Should it have been sadder?More gore? Eh, Too late. If you hadn't noticed, I'm doing these topic things as if they are actual stories, meaning their long, and hard to write. And school has started. And unicorns invaded my property last night. Excuses, i know. But I'll try to be not as big of a slacker. Deal? Review your thoughts. You compliments or criticism. You personal problems, whatever. I just appreciate any reviews. ****And if anyone could consider being my beta that'd be great.**

**~Kai**


End file.
